


Popcorn Proposal

by BandraK



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandraK/pseuds/BandraK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a quite night in front of the tv could change your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn Proposal

“Quinn?”

“Mhmm?” Quinn hummed, her eyes never leaving the tv as she brought another handful of popcorn to her mouth and peeled off a few kernels with her tongue.

“Will you marry me?”

Quinn, hand still poised by her mouth, stopped mid chew. She swallowed, her eyes watering as the partially masticated popcorn scratch its way down her throat; the irritation enough to make her cough.

“Did you just-”

“I’m sorry.”

Quinn turned to look at Rachel as the other woman pulled away from her side, releasing the hand she’d been holding between both of hers. “What? No, Rachel I didn’t-” She dumped her handful of popcorn back into the bowl, then moved the bowl onto the empty cushion beside her so that she could used both hands to pull Rachel back onto the couch.

“Quinn, please-” Rachel begged as she continued to try and escape the awkward mess she'd made of their evening and possible their relationship. 

“No, Rachel." Another tug by Quinn finally managed to pull the brunette into her lap. "You caught me by surprise is all. I wasn’t saying no-”

“You weren’t saying yes either.” Rachel cut in, her face hidden behind her hair as she dipped her head.

“What part of surprise do you not get?” Quinn asked, a frown replacing her small smile when her attempt to lighten the mood received only silence in reply.

“Rachel… I’m sorry. You know how I feel about you, that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side-”

“But?”

Quinn felt her chest tighten when Rachel lifted her head and she saw her girlfriend's tear rimmed eyes reflect the flickering light from the forgotten tv show they’d been binge watching all evening.

“Rachel…”

“I love you, Quinn, and I know you love me and, honestly, I don’t even know why I asked. I always thought you’d be the one to ask and you’d make a big production out of it because you’d know that’s what I was expecting and- I don’t know… it just felt right. Sitting here, curled up like this, I had this flash of us twenty years from now just like this with maybe a few little Quinn and Rachel juniors curled up with us and before I knew it the words were out of my mouth and you didn’t say yes.”

“Rachel-”

“So please, Quinn, just forget I said anything and I’ll forget you didn’t say yes and we can both pretend everything is the way it was fie minutes ago, can you do that for me.”

“Yes.”

Rachel's shoulders slumped in partial relief. “Thank you.” she said before tried to get back to her feet.

“No.” Quinn pulled the other woman back down to her lap and brought one hand up to cup Rachel’s cheek while the other tightened its grip on Rachel’s waist. “Yes I’ll marry you.”

“Quinn, don’t. Don’t just say that becau-”

“I’m not. Rachel, I’m not. I- I was-" Quinn's shoulders dipped as a soft sigh slipped free. "I was going to ask you." She whispered, her voice growing stronger as she continued. "And I was going to make a whole production out of it. There was even going to be a musical number and everything, Rachel, because I want to be the one you’re curled up with twenty years from now and I want to be the one raising Rachel juniors with you and I want to be the woman you walk down the aisle with." Quinn locked her eyes with Rachel's. "I swear to God, Rachel, I do.”

The tear that slipped from Rachel’s eye was quickly wiped away by Quinn’s thumb, the gesture bringing a smile to Rachel’s lips. She gave a little sniffle. “You do?”

“I do.” Quinn pulled Rachel closer and pressed their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. “Rachel Barbra Berry, I do.”

A happy sob broke Rachel’s lips and she soon had her arms wrapped around Quinn as she kissed her fiancée née girlfriend hard enough that they both fell back onto the couch, covering them both in popcorn as Quinn’s shoulder overturned the bowl.

“Quinn Fabray, I’m going to make you the happiest woman in the world.”

Quinn brushed Rachel’s hair behind her ears. “You already do.”

A happy little squeal preceded a kiss that left both women panting for breath when it ended.

“Quinn?”

“Yes, Rachel?”

“Can I have my ring now?”

**Author's Note:**

> re-posting some of my tumblr stories here. Nothing terribly new but new to AO3 so take that for what you will. Some minor editing from the original versions.


End file.
